


making monsters out of men (перевод)

by sverhanutaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Protective Steve, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Тони и Стив с криками выясняют отношения.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [making monsters out of men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220404) by [GrimmKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmKat/pseuds/GrimmKat). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

История повторялась уже столько раз, что у Тони такое чувство, будто он перечитывает зазубренный сценарий. И ладно бы это был хоть сколько-нибудь вразумительный сценарий. В основном же каждая их перепалка заключается в бессвязных взаимных оскорблениях, подкреплённых уничтожающими взглядами и подрагивающими руками. И из-за чего бы они ни поцапались в очередной раз, каким-то образом получается, что это всегда, _всегда_ вина Тони.  
  
Руки Стива скрещены на эмблеме звезды, венчающей его грудь; губы плотно сжаты в неуступчивую линию. Тони целенаправленно избегает его пристального взгляда, очень занятый проверкой своей брони. Она не в лучшем состоянии: местами помята, местами вспорота, словно консервная банка. Удивительно, как самого Тони не пошинковало. Он обхватывает шлем ладонями, пытаясь стащить, но тот сильно деформировался, намертво облепив череп. Кстати, надо бы придумать другое размещение для статического дисплея.  
  
Он слышит, как Стив делает глубокий вдох, кожей ощущает его прожигающий взгляд и, в конце концов не выдержав, раздражённо фыркает. Ему меньше всего сейчас хочется выслушивать, насколько он облажался. Потому что он и сам это понимает, спасибо большое. Прекрасно понимает.  
  
— Тони, — начинает Стив.  
  
Тони, тряхнув головой, быстро моргает, пытаясь справиться с внезапным приступом головокружения. Можно смело добавить сотрясение мозга в текущий список его травм.  
  
— Ничего не хочу слышать.  
  
— Тони, я пытаюсь сказать-...  
  
— Остынь, дедуля, — обрывает его Тони, слишком нездоровый и измученный, чтобы сострить на привычном для себя уровне.  
  
Стив молча кипятится в течение двух минут четырёх секунд. Новый рекорд.  
  
— Ты же мог погибнуть! Я говорил тебе оставаться на месте, а не лезть на рожон. Чего ради я вообще называюсь командиром, если члены моей команды меня не слушают?  
  
Тони больно прикусывает нижнюю губу, из последних сил сохраняя самообладание. Кроме шуток. Он готов просто взорваться, если услышит ещё хоть одно едкое, снисходительное замечание. Тот, кто окрестил Капитана Америку добрым и справедливым, явно не дружит с головой.  
  
— Для гения ты временами бываешь поразительно глуп.  
  
Ну ладно. Посмотрим, кто кого.  
  
— Знаешь что, Роджерс? Иногда я жалею, что тебя достали из океана. Быть ледышкой тебе шло гораздо больше.  
  
Что ж, меткое попадание. Стив с безмолвно приоткрытым ртом пятится на шаг, с таким видом, словно в него по-настоящему выстрелили.  
  
— Я... полагаю, у тебя есть право на собственное мнение. Оставляю тебя в покое, — сдаётся Стив, опустив плечи. И, глядя на его поникшую фигуру, Тони старается не чувствовать себя слишком виноватым.  
  
И только когда Стив скрывается из виду, он снова может нормально дышать, пытаясь унять аномальное сердцебиение. Опять он налажал. Вечно так. Из раза в раз одно и то же: Стив выводит его из себя — Тони взрывается, обдавая его негативом и жестокими словами. Они проигрывали аналогичную ситуацию в бесчисленном количестве вариаций, однако сегодня Тони впервые зашёл так далеко. И впервые увидел Стива таким потерянным. У Тони давно вошло в привычку бесить его, но не огорчать.  
  
Старк опускает глаза на шлем в своих руках, фокусируясь на отражении на покорёженном металлическом боку. Оно искажённое, уродливое, с перекошенным ртом и несимметрично посаженными тёмными глазами. Чудовищно.  
  
— Мне жаль, — шепчет он отражению. — Я не это имел в виду.  
  
Но рядом нет никого, кто мог бы его услышать.  
  
  
Полчаса спустя раздаётся приближающийся треск шасси, что означает начало посадки на квинджет. Очень вовремя: Тони к этому времени едва держится на ногах, глаза неумолимо слипаются. Ему просто нужно добраться до кровати и не вылезать из неё неделю.  
  
В квинджете он устраивается позади Стива и Наташи, которые занимают кресла пилотов, и пытается игнорировать пристальное внимание соратницы. Похоже что Стив рассказал ей всё. Прекрасно, теперь они на пару ненавидят его. Ну и пусть, он переживёт.  
  
Тони принимается делать то, что умеет — измятый в хлам шлем реанимируется в его руках — но вскоре понимает, что это совсем не то, что ему сейчас нужно. Перспектива исправить последствия своих ошибок не даёт покоя. Но в случае со Стивом он попросту не представляет, что делать — поэтому план Б: заняться тем, в чём он реально разбирается.  
  
Тони вправляет вмятины на шлеме до тех пор, пока тот не станет гладким и блестящим, как прежде.  
  


***

  
Мелодичный голос Джарвиса пробивается к нему сквозь тяжёлую пелену сна. Тони со стоном отлепляет лицо от клавиатуры.  
  
— ЧвтебеДжа?.. — мычит он, с трудом продирая глаза. Опять вырубился прямо за работой — не в первый раз уже.  
  
_— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, сэр, но, боюсь, Капитан Роджерс запрашивает допуск в мастерскую._  
  
— Чё? — Тони крутит головой, чтобы увидеть силуэт Стива по ту сторону матовых стеклянных панелей. — Твою мать. Скажи ему, что я занят или что-то вроде.  
  
_— Он просит передать Вам, что, цитирую, «не сдвинется с места, пока ты не откроешь чёртову дверь, Старк»._  
  
— Тогда скажи, что никого нет дома.  
  
_— Он говорит, что видит Вас, сэр._  
  
— Передай, что я не в настроении болтать.  
  
_— Боюсь, он настаивает._  
  
— Ебать. Меня, — цедит Тони. Какого хрена Роджерсу от него надо? Тони ведь, по сути, сказал, что лучше бы тот вообще не родился. Он собрался избегать Стива по крайней мере до конца этого месяца, но уж никак не оказаться с ним наедине спустя несколько часов после случившегося. Он не готов снова увидеть в глазах Стива отрешённость. Тем не менее, при всех пороках Тони, последнее, что он будет делать — трусливо ныкаться от неприятностей. — Пусть заходит, Джа.  
  
Старк утыкается в свой ноутбук, в то время как Стив пересекает мастерскую, подходя ближе. Он не заговаривает первым — даёт Тони время прийти в себя от его неожиданного появления.  
  
— Зачем пришёл, Стив?  
  
— Просто выслушай меня, не перебивая.  
  
— Иди к чёрту. Я не ребёнок.  
  
— Так не будь ребёнком. Ничего не получится, если ты не дашь мне открыть рот. Просто выслушай и всё. Пожалуйста.  
  
И именно это «пожалуйста» заставляет Тони прикусить язык. Потому что Капитан Америка не просит разрешения.  
  
«Валяй», — про себя сдаётся Старк. Стив, судя по всему, воспринимает его молчание как согласие и начинает:  
  
— Тони, мне жаль.  
  
Ну ладно, вау, раскаяние — это решительно не то, чего он ожидал.  
  
— Мне не следовало так кричать на тебя. Раз уж я называю себя лидером, то должен держаться более высоких стандартов. Ты был ранен и, вполне возможно, контужен, а я повысил голос на тебя в таком состоянии и чего-то требовал.  
  
— Это определённо извинение, но почему я ощущаю себя оскорблённым? Ты как будто только что назвал меня тупым.  
  
— Это не... — Стив наморщивает нос. — Это не то, что я имел в виду, дай же мне сказать. — Он делает аккуратный вдох, за которым кроется сдерживаемое раздражение, и продолжает: — После того, как ты... Когда мы с тобой разошлись, я поговорил с Наташей.  
  
— Ага, теперь я в немилости и у неё тоже?  
  
— Тони, бога ради. Ты можешь помолчать хотя бы пять секунд? — голос Стива начинает вибрировать. — Я стараюсь быть вежливым, но ты убиваешь для этого всякую возможность. Отрицаешь, что ребёнок, а сам не можешь сосредоточиться хоть на чём-нибудь.  
  
— О, тогда не прогуляться ли тебе куда подальше, Стиви?  
  
Ну отлично, вот и поговорили. Похоже что они в принципе не способны общаться друг с другом как взрослые люди. Стив сжимает пальцами переносицу, видимыми усилиями контролируя дыхание.  
  
— Нет уж, пора с этим закончить.  
  
— Ну, а я больше не хочу ничего слышать, — отрезает Тони. Решив в дальнейшем игнорировать всё, что бы Стив ни сказал, он отворачивается, возвращаясь к своей работе. Он вырубился прямо в процессе отладки магнитного стабилизатора в лицевой пластине, неправильно приладив её к основанию шлема, так что надо переделывать. Тони ковыряется в механизме несколько минут, демонстративно _не_ обращая внимания на Стива, который стоит у него над душой и даже не думает уходить.  
  
— Не надейся от меня отделаться.  
  
— Значит, уйду я, — сухо отбивает Тони. Он резко вскакивает, но тут же жалеет об этом, потому что в глазах внезапно становится мутно. Долбаный сотряс. Тони плюхается обратно в кресло.  
  
— Ты, кажется, собирался уходить.  
  
— Передумал, — буркает Тони.  
  
— Может, всё-таки дослушаешь меня?  
  
Ну _как_ он это сказал, сколько гребучей надежды в голосе. Теперь Тони почувствует себя ужасно — словно отберёт конфетку у малыша — если откажет. Поэтому...  
  
— Чёрт с тобой.  
  
— Чудесно.  
  
— Фантастика.  
  
— Как я уже говорил, — Стив нахмуривается, постучав пальцем по краю стола, за которым сидит Тони. — Вообще-то, я уже потерял мысль. Именно поэтому я просил тебя не перебивать.  
  
— Не одному мне кажется, что назревает очередной срач? — говорит Тони с усмешкой.  
  
— Ага. Каждый наш диалог в итоге сводится к этому. И я хотел бы разобраться, почему.  
  
— Ты остановился на рассказе о том, как сильно Наташа меня ненавидит, — услужливо напоминает Тони.  
  
— Это не то, что я пришёл обсудить, Тони, — Стив встряхивает головой. — Вот в чём корень всех зол: мы всегда думаем, что можем легко определить мысли друг друга. Признай, мы ведь из-за этого собачимся каждый раз. Ты убеждён, что всегда знаешь, о чём я думаю. Но ты ошибаешься. Ты даже не представляешь.  
  
— Дело не в этом, — возражает Тони. — Мы ссоримся только из-за твоих бесячести и ослиного упрямства.  
  
— Какое совпадение: я то же самое хотел сказать о тебе, — фыркает Стив. — Проехали. Итак, я рассказывал про Наташу. Мы говорили с ней... о разном. И тогда я понял, что в провале миссии не было твоей вины. В этом только мой прокол.  
  
— Ум... Не подумай, что я скажу это лишь бы тебе возразить, но я вообще-то вполне уверен, что всё полетело к чертям только из-за меня.  
  
— Ошибаешься, — решительно заявляет Стив. — Это я ответственен за то, что подверг неоправданной опасности половину команды. Мне следовало больше думать об осторожности и учитывать вероятность того, что даже во время рядовой захват-операции всё могло пойти наперекосяк. К моменту прибытия агентов Гидры нас уже не должно было быть там. Так что это я облажался.  
  
— Но это _я_ запустил цепную реакцию! — выпаливает Тони. — _Я_ напортачил с уликами, которые мы должны были собрать. Из-за _меня_ накрылась вся миссия. И навернулся я тоже по собственной дурости. — Он только сейчас замечает, что у него трясутся руки, и быстро сцепляет их вместе, складывая на коленях. Надо думать, опасность близкой смерти, пусть и кратковременная, произвела на него куда более глубокое впечатление, чем ему казалось поначалу. — Я свалял дурака и вполне заслужил от тебя вздрючку. Но я умудрился тут же налажать снова. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я говорил не всерьёз? На самом деле я... рад, что ты есть.  
  
На несколько секунд Стив выглядит немного ошарашенным его неожиданным признанием. А потом лицо его смягчается, и он, схватив свободный стул, падает напротив Тони.  
  
— Понимаю, жестянка. И я кричал на тебя только потому, что мне было страшно. Когда я увидел, как рушатся помосты и как покорёжило твой костюм, то испугался как никогда. Я боялся, что ты погиб. На минуту я действительно в это поверил и не мог думать больше ни о какой миссии — только о том, что тебя нет. Твоя судьба для меня важнее каких-то данных.  
  
И Тони не в силах хоть что-нибудь ответить: огромный ком перекрыл ему горло. Он вновь ощущает приступ головокружения и быстро списывает его на сотрясение. Потому что не должен. Он не должен испытывать чувства, которые испытывает. Сейчас он думает, что лучше бы, как и раньше, считал, что Стив разочарован в нём.  
  
— Честно говоря, — неуверенно продолжает Стив, — это Наташа убедила меня прийти к тебе. Она сказала, нам давно пора между собой разобраться. За этим я здесь. Твои слова действительно причинили мне боль, Тони, но думаю, теперь я всё правильно понял. Ты решил, что я сорвался на тебя, хотя на самом деле я просто боюсь, что не перенесу ещё одну потерю. Ты меня понимаешь, так ведь? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был осторожнее и не рисковал впустую.  
  
— Я тебя понял, — тихо отзывается Тони, с трудом усваивая тот факт, что Стив действительно заботится о нём. Заботится, а не, скажем, презирает или что-то в этом роде. До чего любопытный прогресс. Но ведь это Стив — он не умеет лгать. — Понял. И я сожалею.  
  
Стив нежно и искренне улыбается ему.  
  
— Значит, друзья?  
  
— Друзья, — бормочет Тони. И невольно издаёт невнятное «оомф», когда Стив без предупреждения сгребает его в крепкие бескомпромиссные объятия.  
  
— Чудесно.  
  
— Фантастика.  
  
Стив только смеётся.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).  
> \-------  
> Перевод лежит также здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4920216


End file.
